


Late one Night

by Never_Stop_Dreaming



Series: California for the Fosters Fics [2]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Stop_Dreaming/pseuds/Never_Stop_Dreaming
Summary: Hannah has a nightmare. Ethan is there
Relationships: Hannah Foster & Ethan Green, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: California for the Fosters Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696093
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Late one Night

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my inventory for months 😂 
> 
> For Little Men fans, don’t worry! I’m still working on the next chapter, just working through some writer’s block. Hopefully a new chapter will be up soon!

Hannah awoke with a scream, clawing desperately in the air and sobbing. Her eyes were darting wildly in the dark, breaths coming out in short spurts. 

In an instant, she threw off the covers and ran out of her room, only to collide with a tall man. She screamed again, trying to get away, but the man held her, pulling her to his chest. She began to struggle, feeling her panic rising.

“Easy Banana! It’s just me!”

Hannah stopped struggling and looked up. Sure enough, it was Ethan, Black curls falling over his forehead and gray eyes worried and glistening, even in the dark.

“Bad dream?”

She nodded, sniffling pitifully. He gave her a crooked smile, kneeling to her level and letting her throw her arms around him and bury her face into the crook of his neck. He smelled faintly of cigarettes and lemon from the cheap fabric freshener Lex had bought not too long ago. It reminded Hannah of home and safety.

Because they were safe, at least that’s what she has to tell herself after her nightmares. They’re here, renting a small apartment in Los Angeles, far away from her mother.

“Do you want a snack there, Banana? I’m sure we can find something.”

She nodded, not moving from her position. Ethan lifted her up, balancing her on his hip and heading to the kitchen. Lex couldn’t pick her up anymore now that she was older and too heavy for her to carry. But Ethan always picked her up when she was upset, no matter how big she got. 

She felt him shift her weight to one arm so that he could flip on the lights in the kitchen and open the fridge. A glance at the clock showed it was nearly one in the morning. 

“Lexie?”

“I know. She’ll be home real soon, I promise.” Lex had her night shift at the gas station, so she wouldn’t be home for another few hours. Hannah desperately wanted to see her sister, just to remind herself that the dream wasn’t real. To remind herself that both Ethan and Lex had escaped the mall before things had gotten too out of hand and taken her with them, with only a few bruises and a split lip to show for it.

Ethan closed the fridge and headed to the cabinets, opening them and carding through. “How's popcorn sound?”

She nodded into his neck.

“Mind if I put ya down for a sec?”

She shook her head vigorously, clinging to him tighter. She heard him sigh, but he didn’t put her down, grabbing the bag and heading to the small table in the middle of the kitchen.

“Watch your legs, I’m gonna sit.”

He sat down, and she maneuvered herself until she was sitting in his lap, clinging to his neck. They munched on popcorn for a while in silence, one of Ethan’s hands rubbing soothing circles into her back unconsciously.

“I want Lexie,” Hannah said softly. Ethan sighed, but pulled out his phone, shooting Lex a quick text. A few minutes later, the phone went off with a video call, and Ethan picked up. 

“Hey Banana! Heard you had a bad dream.”

Lex’s face was tired, but her eyes were tender. Hannah took the phone from Ethan, holding it and looking down at Lex on the other side.

“I miss you.”

“Awwww, I miss you too. Has Ethan been good?”

Hannah moved the phone so that Ethan was in the frame. He waved, mouth full of popcorn.

“I thought I told you not to eat that! You know that brand of popcorn is my favorite!”

Hannah giggled, and Ethan shrugged playfully.

“Well, babe, maybe you shouldn’t have left it here while you were at your night shift.”

“Ridiculous. I swear to God you’re gonna drive me bonkers one day.” But Lex was smiling.

Ethan and Lex talked for a bit, and Hannah let her head rest on Ethan’s shoulder. Her eyes were beginning to slip shut, comforted by the sound of Lex and Ethan’s playful bantering.

“I think you got little miss Banana sleepy,” Lex teased. Ethan looked down at her, and a soft smile graced his features.

“Do you want to go back to bed, Banana Split?”

She shook her head. “Wanna stay with you. Don’t wanna be alone.”

Lex frowned a little. “Should I ask to leave early?”

“No, I’ll let Banana sleep in my bed. We’ll be okay until you get home.”

“Alright. I love you both. When you wake up, I’ll be there, alright?”

Hannah nodded, and Ethan blew one final kiss before hanging up the phone. He lifted her up in his arms again, put away the popcorn, and carried her to his and Lex’s bedroom. He helped tuck Hannah under the blankets and climbed under the covers as well, giving her plenty of space, his gray eyes already slipping shut. His back was facing her, and before she could think better of it, she tapped his shoulder until he rolled over on his back to look at her.

“You alright, Banana?”

She nodded, before shifting the arm closest to her to rest her head on his shoulder, wrapping and arm around his waist and closing her eyes. She felt him smooth her hair from her face one last time before pulling her closer and letting his head fall back on the pillow. They were sound asleep within minutes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lex got back to their apartment at 4:33 that morning. She was careful about taking off her shoes quietly, padding over to her and Ethan’s bedroom. The sight that greeted her warmed her to her core: Ethan and Hannah, sound asleep, Ethan’s arm around her waist, her head on his shoulder, bangs falling over both their eyes. Suddenly, it didn’t matter that she had to work another stupid late shift or that she was tired or that she was struggling with finding auditions.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, stripping off her vest and jeans to shimmy into sweatpants. A soft hand reached up to touch her hair. She smiled, turning. Ethan was half-awake, eyes heavy but open. She leaned down, brushing his hair aside to kiss his forehead. He let out a happy hum, tilting his head up so that their lips met.

“How was your shift?”

“About as good as someone would expect. I’m exhausted.”

“Mmmmm, I can imagine. Don’t worry, I have two shoulders.” 

She giggled, moving the covers aside to rest her head on his free shoulder and tangling her legs with his. From this angle, she could see Hannah’s sleeping face and could feel Ethan’s breathing and warmth. She could feel the tension leak from her body as sleep claimed her.


End file.
